A Girl Can Dream
by eakounih-paula
Summary: Harry loved Ginny, but doesn't know how to tell her so he made her jealous. The songfic is about Ginny's thoughts, but they'll end up together. HG.


AN: This songfic is about Ginny, thinking about Harry loving Cho. But the truth is Harry just want to make her jealous so that he'll know whether Ginny loved him or not. But they'll end up together.

_~When I was a child the story would say_

_Somebody would sweep you off your feet someday_

_That's what I hope would happen with you_

More than you could know~ 

Ginny was in the common room, thinking about her girlish crush on Harry 4 years ago. She gave up her childish crush on Harry and she knew what she's feeling for Harry right now isn't just a crush anymore—or maybe it's just an infatuation? No—she knew "infatuation" or "fancy" isn't enough. She now knew how it's like falling in love. It feels like you're in heaven, but sometimes it aches when the one you love loves somebody else. She knew that they weren't meant for each other. She always hopes she would find the "one" for her.

_~I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands_

_I prayed for the day that I would get the chance_

_Just when I worked up the courage to try_

Much to my surprise~ 

Someone disrupted her thoughts by putting his/her hands on Ginny's eyes.

"Harry?"

"You're right," Harry said and took a seat next to hers.

_You can't love Harry_, she told herself. _He loves Cho. Cho loves him back_.

"Gin? Care for a walk?"

"Um, maybe we could go to the library?"

"Okay," and they went to the library together. _What do I do now? Maybe I could just tell him—No! It's a hard thing to do! Go on!_ She thought.

_~You had somebody else_

These feelings I keep to myself~ 

She was about to tell him when she noticed Harry staring at Cho, who waved her hand at him and said "Hi!" Harry just grinned. Ginny was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Harry glancing at her. And without wasting another second, they entered the library. 

_~I may never get to hold you so tight _

_I may never get to kiss you goodnight_

_I may never get to look deep in your eyes_

_Or so it seems_

_I always will be wishing you were mine_

_I'll think about what could been all the time_

_All the happiness that I could find_

Baby, a girl can dream~ 

Ginny sat there, with an open book lay on the table. But her thoughts weren't on the book she was reading. Harry noticed the worry spread across her face.

"Ginny? Why are so worried there?"

"Nothing, it's about the O.W.L.s. It's getting nearer. I dunno what Mum'll say if I'll get a low grade," she said worriedly. Harry saw her hand on the table.

"Don't worry Gin, I'm just here to help you," he said, looking in her eyes and placed his hand on top of her hand. 

"Thanks, Harry," she said. She gazed in Harry's eyes for a while and turned away. She felt Harry's hand still on hers. She pretended to grab her bag and look for something so that she could get her hand out of Harry's. Harry put his hand into the tip of his nose and smiled. On the other hand, Ginny let her hair fall behind her shoulders so that Harry couldn't see her smiling.

_~From the moment I wake up till I fall asleep_

_I imagine you not with her but with me_

_Talking and laughing, sharing our dreams_

It's just a fantasy~ 

Ginny couldn't concentrate. She wished that Harry would be on her side forever. Doing things more than just reading silently. Telling their secrets, teasing Ron and Hermione, playing pranks, spending time together happily. She knew it all would just be gone when somebody would disturb her. She knew Harry do love her, but too sad to say, he loves her as a friend or as a sister.

_~Cause you had somebody else_

These feelings I keep to myself~ 

But she knew it would never ever come true. Harry has Cho already. She can't do anything. Cho's beautiful, tall—the perfect girl for Harry. She's nothing compared to Cho. Besides, what Harry would want from Ginny? Harry Potter? Wants a silly redheaded little girl? No! She's not silly and she's not little anymore, but to Harry's eyes, it seems that way. 

_~I may never get to hold you so tight _

_I may never get to kiss you goodnight_

_I may never get to look deep in your eyes_

_Or so it seems_

_I always will be wishing you were mine_

_I'll think about what could been all the time_

_All the happiness that I could find_

Baby, a girl can dream~ 

Ginny always thinks of having Harry in her arms closely, giving him a peck on the cheeks or lips. She wished that if she's given a chance to look deeply in his eyes, she would see love, love for her. She's always been thinking about that since the day she had fallen in love with him. Since the day she let go of her crush on him a let a new feeling wash over her. But now, this feeling isn't new to her anymore. If Cho's keeping Harry satisfied and happy, she'll leave that dream behind.

_~A girl can dream it's true_

_And to call you my own_

It's the sweetest dream I know~ 

"I can't take this anymore," she had said suddenly. And Harry turned to her.

"Gin? Anything wrong?" Harry asked with concern. Ginny looked at Harry with alarm. She forgot she was with Harry.

"Nothing, Harry, excuse me," she said and grabbed her bag before Harry could see the tears that were threatening to fall in her eyes.

"Ginny, Wait!" he called, trying to catch her up. Ginny was already on the portrait of the Fat Lady when Harry finally caught her arm. 

"Gin? What's wrong?" Harry said, wiping a stray tear in her cheek away.

"Nothing, Harry. It's just—it's just…I-I love you," she said, looking at the ground. Harry smiled.

_~I may never get t hold you so tight_

_I may never get to kiss you goodnight_

_I may never get to look deep in your eyes_

_Or so it seems_

_I always will be wishing you were mine_

_I'll think about what could been all the time_

_All the happiness that I could find~_

Harry hugged her tightly and Ginny wondered why. She found herself hugging him back before she heard those words to come from his own mouth.

"I love you too, Ginny. That's why I don't wanna lose you," Harry said. Ginny couldn't believe her ears! _Harry Potter just told me he loves me_, she thought disbelievingly. Then, they broke apart.

"You love me?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't answer instead he planted a kiss on her lips. 

"Ginny, you are my love, my inspiration, my life," he said. Ginny could see it in his eyes that he meant it and saw love shining in his eyes and she knew that some of it must be reflected back from her own. Ginny smiled. She thought she means nothing to Harry, but the fact is she means a lot to Harry. She couldn't help the smile to spread across her face.

_~Baby, a girl can dream~_

_Yes, of course! A girl can dream and it can come true!_ She thought as she and Harry went inside the common room, hand-in-hand. This night, she will be dreaming of herself and Harry, but this time, she will no longer wait for dream to come because all her dreams and fantasies had finally come to a reality…

—END—

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything about HP, but this songfic. The song above, A Girl Can Dream is a song by Nina, a Filipina artist or singer.


End file.
